Life of a Grimm
by Magnito2005
Summary: Jake Kerry gains the powers of a Grimm and holds the power to make or break wesen history.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jake Kerry was just a regular 12 year old, he was born in Manhattan but raised in California. He moved around a lot so he didn't make many friends. Because of this he didn't do that many activities, except fighting; he had taken 7 different karate and Judo classes across 3 different states and came 4th place in the under 12 Californian state championships. He always said he had a 'natural gift'.

His parents died in a attempted robbery when he was 5, he was at school at that time so he wasn't killed. Jake never believed that and was convinced his parents wouldn't have been killed by such an insignificant thug. But the police wouldn't tell him anything and sent him to live with his Aunt Cathy in California which is where he lives now.

From what he knows about his parents his dad, Daniel, was apparently just as good as him at martial arts, and his mom was an archery world champion in 2008.

The school day started of just like any other; he had maths the history then break, during break he usually went to be school libray and played games on the Chromebooks there because, despite the fighting thing he was kind of a need. However Jake had just entered 7th grade so he decided he should start socializing more with the people in his grade so he left the library to join the jocks in the field playing soccer.

He jogged up to the field to the crowd of boys around his age and tapped on the shoulder of one of the boys he knew called Jordon; "Hey Jordon," but he just ignored him so Jake tapped him again "Hey Jordon," this time Jordon whipped around and growled "What?". Jake unnerved by his sudden yell said him if he could play soccer with the others, Jordon laughed and said "Fine, this'll be interesting,".

They told him to be a mid-fielder and to stand roughly in the genre of the pitch, they started the game and Jake ran towards the ball immediately getting tripped up by one of the older players. Annoyed by this Jake jumped up and ran forward easily out running the person who tripped him and catching up to the ball in seconds, " _Wow! I'm so fast,_ " he thought as a stole the ball of the other team and instinctively whacking it across the field right into the goal. In the background he heard a cheer and looked back to see all his team staring at him with wide eyes, not liking being center of attention Jake sprinted of to the inside of the school, nearly tripping over his own feet in the process.

He didn't know what just happened but while he was thinking the bell rang and it was time for French.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This chapter is set 2 days after the previous one.The time was 6:35 am and Jake Kerry was waking up to the sound of his loud alarm clock going of, "Shut up!" he yelled at his clock before grumbling and turning the alarm off.

He got up, had breakfast and got washed and dressed for school before 7:00 so he still had about 30 minutes until he had to go to school so he turned on his tv and played Middle Earth Shadow of Mordor for a while.

RNNG! Went the bell as lunchtime began for Jakes school just as he gets out of double science "Whoo that was boring" Jake says to himself as he heads towards the lockers to get his lunch but as he passes he doors to the field two strong arms grab him and yank him outside. Jake sees 2 kids about his age and one 16 year old who grabbed him.

The older boy shoved Jake up against the wall as the others started to grab his wallet and phone, Jake, obviously angry, instinctly punched the older boy in the face. "Ohh, that was a mistake," the older boy said as he stepped back from Jake. Suddenly Jake saw something that haunted him for weeks to come; the boys face morphed into some sort of snake-like creature. Jake, obviously terrified started screaming but fell into silence as the older boy jumped back and sprinted of yelling "HE'S A DEMON, HE'LL KILL ME! HELP!" The other two boys then looked at Jake then back at the screaming boy and sprinted after him dropping Jakes wallet and phone.

Jake, having nearly calmed down at this point picked up his wallet and phone, went to the school office, shaking and went home sick.


End file.
